


糊涂虫，我好想你

by JPDXCM



Category: yeloli, 叶罗丽, 叶罗丽精灵梦, 精灵梦叶罗丽 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, 叶罗丽精灵梦 - Freeform, 精灵梦叶罗丽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPDXCM/pseuds/JPDXCM
Summary: 鹏默文，写的是正篇多年之后的故事
Relationships: 建鹏/王默, 鹏默
Kudos: 6





	糊涂虫，我好想你

日本，东京。

正是樱花盛开的时节，整个日本像是下起了樱花雨。建鹏在街道上走着，街道上除了他，也就是一个个穿着制服的中学生们。他刚刚打完联赛，虽然他们队赢了这次比赛，但他心里还是有些空荡荡的。  


人稍微多了起来，街道感觉更窄了。现在的他已经比身边人高出不少。一身结实的肌肉，宽厚的肩膀和修长的双腿，和小时候相比变化很大。古铜色的皮肤和炯炯有神的大眼睛倒是能看出来小时候的影子。现在的他放在人堆里，只会使他更显眼。

在人堆里，有一个熟悉的身影：黑色短直发两边编着小辫子，并用粉色爱心头饰装饰，身上的制服和他当年读初中的女生校服很像。身形和那时候的王默很像。建鹏忍不住拍了那个女孩一下，那个女孩转过头来，呈现的却是和王默完全不一样的脸。女孩脸上充满了疑惑，建鹏连忙向女孩鞠躬道歉。女孩和她的朋友走开后，建鹏又陷入了怅惘之中。

“糊涂虫，你现在到底怎么样？”

“自从上大学之后，我们四个就再也没聚在一起过。思思现在在国外留学一年多了；舒言已经拿到第二个博士学位了；糊涂虫考上一所艺术学校；而我也被体育学校录取后和球队一起打职业联赛，现在是国家队的一员。大家都在做自己的事情，最近也没怎么联系。”

“糊涂虫，我好想你。在日本这几天我一直很想你，晚上做梦也总梦见你。还记得小时候我们总爱钻墙洞玩。现在，恐怕爬进去也费劲了。”

“这里的樱花，也和那花园一样美，我想和你一起去赏樱花，不知道你是否有时间？”

建鹏一气呵成的打完这些字后，用微信发送给了王默，等待她的回音……


End file.
